100 Palabras Junto a Ti
by Ichiro002
Summary: 100 palabras, cada una cuenta un pedazo de una historia {Yaoi}
1. 1-10 Palabras

_1-Dolor_

Cuando Endou le rompió el corazón a Kazemaru al fingirle amor este solo oculto ese dolor para no dañar la relación entre el equipo y el capitán pero cuando Endou anunció el comienzo de una relación con Fubuki tres días después de su rompimiento con Kaze este solo sonrió tratando de no llorar y dejar salir su dolor.

Una hora después sin saber cómo estaba en brazos de Fudou Akio llorando el dolor que Endou había dejado tres días atrás_. _También al otro día sin _intención alguna _Fudou dejo inconsciente al capitán con un balón de soccer.

_2-Peter Pan_

Una vez Aki y Haruna le preguntaron a Kazemaru si vivía solo, el solo sonrió dando una risita.

-Se podría decir que si pero… Peter Pan viene a visitarte todas las noches y saben no sabía que Peter Pan diera buenas conversaciones además de saber cocinar – las dos chicos se miraron sin saber que decir.

Fudou que había oído la conversación sonreía ampliamente, esta noche prepararía el plato favorito del peli azul…un agradecimiento por el complemento de compararlo con Peter Pan.

_3-Rumores_

En la escuela estaba el rumor que Fudou Akio usaba drogas, dos días después el club de soccer ya no lo miraba igual, a la semana siguiente Fudou era temido por todos por el rumor que había matado a alguien.

Tres días después Kazemaru aparición en el entrenamiento, cabreado, casi llorando y con fiebre. Todos se le acercaron preocupado pero el peli azul fue a hablar/ golpear a Fudou….al parecer se enteró de los rumores….

-¿Por qué dejaste que los rumores empeoraran así? –Le grito llorando el chico para volver a abofetear a Fudou –tu no usas drogas y lo de matar a alguien es mentira, tu gato murió, tu no lo mataste, idiota, tonto, estúpido ignorante….

-¿Cómo llegaste? –la pregunta callo al peli azul y la respuesta fue fácil…

-Sede al enfermero que me cuidaba, lo amare, me escape del hospital y camine hasta aquí y de una vez pase a comer en el local de Hibiki san –sonrió tiernamente.

Una semana después el peli azul volvió a la escuela encontrándose con el rumor de que Fudou y el salían y que pronto se casarían… y una hora después el rumor de que Endou seria golpeado se cumplió.

_3-Noche_

La noche era una de las cosas favoritas de Fudou…antes Fudou la odio pero ahora le encantaba la noche, las estrellas brillando, la brisa nocturna entrar por su ventana, el silencio era perfecto para él. Fudou amaba que el reloj diera media noche, cuando pasaba salía al balcón de su cuarto y miraba hacia el otro balcón de la otra casa y ahí estaba la cosa que le gustaba más de la noche…Kazemaru Ichirouta… esa persona le había enseñado amar la noche con solo salir a su balcón y admirar el manto nocturno con tanto amor y tranquilidad.

_4-Confecion_

Kazemaru tenía el sueño de encontrar a alguien que lo amara, que lo cuidara y con esa persona algún día tener una familia, hombre o mujer no le importaba. Se confesaría la manera más romántica posible si era chica o de una manera más privada y demostrando más sus sentimientos si era un chico, era algo que había planeado desde hace mucho y que quería que fuera especial como para un ella o un él.

Para Fudou Akio las cosas estaban más claras, hombre o mujer no importaba, la persona a la cual aceptara en su vida tenía que tener varias cualidades, debía de ser una persona inteligente, muy hermosa, de muy buenos modales y que otras personas (en su mayoría hombres) celarían por no tener. La forma de confesarse debía de ser una de las mejores y demostrando mucho amor.

Pero los dos no se imaginaron que se enamorarían del otro, que los planes para una confesión serían tan enredados cuando se le cuenta a tus amigos de tus sentimientos de amor.

_5-Fotos_

Todo el club de soccer se enteró de la relación de Fudou y Kazemaru por una foto, tal foto llego a las manos de Kogure, el cual después de verla se sonrojo y corrió hasta Haruna, la cual estaba con Aki y Natsumi, las tres chicas después de admirar una buena hora a la foto corriendo hasta Kidou el cual se rio a carcajada lo que llamo la atención de su actual novio Gouenji, este entendió la risa de su novio y le mostro la foto a Endou y a los demás los cuales tuvieron una mescla de emociones.

Al final del día todos llegaron a la casa de Kazemaru por una explicación. Con lo que no contaron era encontrarse a Fudou sentando en el suelo del patio de la casa del peli azul, mirando con ternura a Kazemaru mientras este dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Ninguno de los chicos se acercó solo sonrieron, si sus amigos eran felices entonces ellos también…. O bueno la foto también llego al club de atletismo por accidente y ellos son otra historia…

_6- San Valentín_

Fudou no entendía como su mejor amigo podía ser tan amargado en San Valentín, el peli azul siendo una persona tan amigable y siempre con una sonrisa ahora había cambiado a otra persona muy diferente, la persona sentada a su lado daba un aura amenazadora y su cara de:_ acércate y te mato _asusto a casi todos en el salón.

Pero cuando la mitad del club de fans de Kazemaru se mostró a la cancha de soccer entendió muy bien porque el peli azul odiaba San Valentín, era la única fecha que hombres como mujeres se abalanzaban en una pelea por quien le daba los chocolates al peli azul primero...

Además que Terumi estuviera desnudo con un cárter de _hazme tuyo _era nuevo según el peli azul.

7-Navidad

Después de 5 años los chicos ya estaban en universidad y casi siempre en esos años celebraban la navidad juntos pero…Ninguno de los chicos entendía por qué en navidad Kazemaru se veía deprimido, en las fiestas solo miraba por la ventana tratando de mantener una conversación decente con otra persona.

Aunque esa navidad el peli azul se veía más deprimido de lo normal o eso fue hasta que en el marco de la puerta de la sala llego Fudou Akio, el cual estudiaba en Italia y nunca podía llegar, esa noche vieron como el peli azul mostraba una cara un poco sobria y caminaba hasta Fudou y solo dijo.

-Gracias por volver Akio –y luego echarse a llorar en los brazos de su novio- Te amo…

-Feliz navidad Ichi chan – Dijo con una sonrisa a empezar a acariciar la cabeza de su novio-también te amo

Después de esa navidad ninguno de los chicos volvió a celebrar la navidad sin secuestrar a Fudou como regalo para el peli azul.

8-Traicion.

Sabían que estaba mal, los dos tenían novios, que esto destrozaría la amistad con los demás pero el deseo más prohibido era el más dulce y más adicto a saber. Cada caricia que se daban les hacía olvidar los problemas, que había un mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes, un beso a cambio de un gemido, una caricia a una sonrisa, sabían que estaba mal, traicionar a las personas que más les amaban pero el deseo, si, ese deseo carnal ya no lo podían controlar.

Fudou sabía muy dentro de él que esto nunca lo olvidaría, que ese deseo carnal se calmaría después de esa noche que nada mas eso sería _una noche_, solo volvería a su vida con Kidou y olvidaría lo sucedido pero una parte de él decía que se molestaría al pensar que Endou tocaba cada noche ese chico.

Esa parte de él no quería que las manos de Endou se pasaran por el _Ángel_ que ahora gemía debajo de él, quería ser el único en tocarlo, en hacerle estremecer y de verlo pedir un beso más…solo quería que el tiempo se detuviese y poderle tener de esa manera un poco más, que la mañana no llegara y que por un minuto más sentir lo que ahora sentía, ese sentimiento que ni siquiera su pareja Kidou había podido despertar en el…

A veces el amor se confunde con deseo

A veces el deseo se confunde con amor

Esa traición….

Le enseño que en su interior sentía algo más que un deseo carnal…

9-Tiempo

Una vez Kazemaru le pidió a Fudou tiempo para pensar algunas cosas, el peli marrón confundió aquello con una próxima ruptura, toda esa semana Fudou fue el chico más romántico que Kazemaru pudo haber conocido, al llegar el final de la semana el peli azul cito a Fudou para una comida en un hermoso restaurante.

-Juro que te seré fiel todos los días de mi vida ¿Es que no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Qué necesito para ser mejor? Dime Ichi ¿Es que esta semana no te he mostrado lo mucho te amo?-el peli azul se quedó callado tratando de pensar lo que su novio había dicho - Ichi no rompas conmigo…te amo y lo sabes ¿Por qué me pediste tiempo? Es que ¿Ya no me amas?

-el peli azul sonrió tiernamente –claro que te amo tontito, sabes que jamás te dejaría y menos ahora, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que te voy a decir…

-Dime Ichi ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Espero que ese te amo haya sido de verdad porque…-el peli azul le dejo una pequeñas zapatillas de bebe –vas a ser papa Akio -Fudou se paró muy serio parándose delante de Kazemaru, este estaba bastante dolido… ¿es que lo dejaría?

-Yo también quiero decirte algo – se arrodillo frente a Kaze –no tengo anillo pero ¡Cásate conmigo Ichirouta! Déjame estar siempre contigo.

-Claro que si Akio –los dos sonrieron –ah y Akio –el peli marrón le miro –son gemelos.

Lo próximo a saber fue que Fudou Akio había sido llevado al hospital después de desmayarse y darse contra la mesa en el proceso.

10-Besos

Para Fudou no había algo más adictivo que los besos de su novio, era adicto a esos labios tan perfectos, tan suaves, rosados y tibios en la droga que lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir completo. La primera vez que los probo fue un accidente, un simple rose sin importancia, la segunda fue por una caída y sin querer hubo un contacto entre sus labios, el tercero fue por tener al peli azul muy cerca de su cara. Los labios del peli azul le llamaban con fuerza, si no lo hacía terminaría el mundo ¿Quién diría que los labios del peli azul serian la cosa más dulce que había probado en su vida?

Después del tercer beso los demás terminaron con una mirada, una sonrisa, un sonrojo , esas reacciones significaban algo para ambos, empezó con un accidente, algo tan poco como un rose y termino así uno necesitando del otro…

Los dos seguirían consumiendo esa droga llamada amor.


	2. 11-20

_11-Hermanos_

La primera vez que Fudou conoció a los hermanos de Kazemaru las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre ellos. Cuatro hermanos sobreprotectores mirando hacia la cama de Kaze la cual ahora estaba ocupada por un desnudo Fudou y un peli azul felizmente dormido en sus brazos…no una linda imagen para hermanos sobreprotectores, Fudou aprendió a jamás hacer _cosas_ en casa del peli azul mientras sus hermanos estuvieran en la ciudad. Y los hermanos de Kazemaru aprendieron a no despertar a su hermano cuando estaba dormido en los brazos de su novio…

3 de 4 hermanos terminaron en el hospital con fracturas ese dia…

_12-Celos_

-Sé que él y tu tienen una relación muy fuerte y eso me enfurece ¿Lo sabes? –dijo Fudou mirando amenazadoramente a unos ojos azules al frente de el –lo haces a propósito pero escúchame bien, el me ama más a mí que a ti jamás me lo podrás quitar no por mucho que luches tus encantos no funcionaran por mucho tiempo- los ojos azules lo miraron desafiantemente –¿Que pasaría si te pasara algo? Toda su atención seria para mi –los ojos azules se entrecerraron –quieres una pelea, peleare por el todo lo que quieras pero yo soy al que ama.

-¡FUDOU DEJA LOS MALDITOS CELOS! –grito un muy cabreado Kazemaru desde la cocina –El GATO se queda y punto.

-Pero…

-Un lindo peli azul se presentó en la sala cogiendo en sus brazos a un lindo gato persa de ojos azules – Nada de peros el gato se queda en la casa quieras o no – el gato ronroneo felizmente en los brazos de su amo para mandarle una mirada triunfadora –no le tengas celos a TK ¿sí?

-Está bien-murmuro de mala manera, el peli azul se le acerco dándole un beso en la frente y susurra.

-Además es muy lindo que pelees por mí, es muy romántico pero por que no tratas con un humano y lo dejas en paz, hay muchos humanos con malos ojos….

El gato como Fudou lo miraron fijamente al decir '_humanos_ _con malos ojos_" oh no, ellos con partirían al peli azul pero a compartirlo con los demás ¡Jamás! Una alianza empezó ese día entre el gato y Fudou…el peli azul era de ellos y de nadie más.

_13- Vegetales_

Fudou nunca soporto los vegetales, no le gustaba como se veían o como sabían, muchos le decían que debía comerlos si quería tener una vida saludable pero el jamás les hizo caso. Eso fue hasta que el chico que le gustaba cocino vegetales para él y solo para él, ese día los vegetales se vieron hermosos y su sabor era exquisito, un mes después la cosa favorita de comer eran vegetales pero solo si cierto peli azul los cocinaba para él.

_14-Mensaje_

A veces Fudou y Kazemaru hablaban por teléfono o un mensaje pero en persona ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, ninguno discutía el por qué no hablar donde todos le vieran era extraño pero para ellos era algo natura, una rutina que había empezado desde que descubrieron que serían vecinos hace medio mes atrás, los dos se veía en los balcones de sus cuartos y se pasaban horas muertas hablando sobre temas tontos o a veces de libros que leían, críticas entre otras cosas. Kazemaru tenía el número de Fudou y Fudou el de Kazemaru.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el número registrado con el nombre real de otro sino que usaban el Nick que siempre se decían cuando estaban a solas. Por un mensaje se ayudaban, por un mensaje decían lo que no podían decir a la cara…en un mensaje se mostraban precupacion.

¡Nuevo Mensaje!

Por: Kio Chan

Sub:?

Quien diría que la noche sería tan fría que tus lagrimas caerían en el suelo haciendo un lago de dolor, la luna te mira sin poder darte consuelo pero yo estoy aquí al otro lado del balcón mirando como sacas tus penas, solo, con frio y sin amor…aquí te espero con brazos abiertos para ayudarte a salir de ese mar de dolor.

¡Nuevo Mensaje!

Por:Ichi-Tan

Sub?

Gracias amigo mío por ser el caballero que me saque de mis penas, que me de la luz y que me habrá los brazos para darme consuelo, muchos dirán ¿Por qué no agradecerte en palabras? Sabes a veces decir la cosas no expresan lo suficiente, las palabras se olvidan y ese es mi pensar, ayúdame a salir del mar de dolor en el cual me encontró, abrázame fuerte, aguante cerca de ti… por favor… no me dejes caer en el abismo de la perdición.

_15- X- Y_

-Vi persona X beso a la persona Y, jamás pensé que esos dos llegarían juntos y mas que Y se vistiera de esa manera- decía Midorikawa con mucha emoción, fue lo primero que dijo cuando entro al hotel donde todos los Inazuma e invitados se quedaban, era un buen chisme pero…lo malo no decía los nombres de la pareja y nadie conocía a tales personas que describía.

-Ryuuji, cariño ¿Podrías decir de quien estás hablando?- Al igual que todos Hiroto también quería saber quién era así que le hizo la mejor carita a su lindo peli verde.

-No se….-miro a su novio y suspiro –Estaba caminando por el parque cuando vi a lo lejos a Kazemaru con un Traje negro hasta las rodillas muy pero muy lindo y su pelo estaba suelto con un listón, me sorprendí demasiado pero lo más sorprendente es que de momento llego un chico con un gran ramillete de rosas rojas eran hermosas, cuando pude enfocar bien fue cuando se besaron y me di de cuenta quien era el chico que besaba a Kazemaru –todos estaban con los ojos abiertos esperando que continuara –se separaron y de momento bueno….-cogió un bocado de aire- ¡FUDOU AKIO BESO DE NUEVO KAZEMARU DE UNA MANERA TAN ESTUPIDAMENTE TIERNA QUE SI NO CONOCIERA A FUFOU DIRIA QUE ES EL CABALLERO MAS ROMANTICO QUE AHÍ EN EL PLANETA TIERRA! JURO QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ ENVIDIABAN A KAZEMARU, FUDOU DE VERDAD ESTABA VESTIDO COMO TODO UN GALAN Y LO JURO UNA Y MIL VECES, SE VEIA EXTREMADAMENTE SEXY!

Se oyó algo callados, todos miraron hacia la puerta, ahí estaban los responsables del alborotó, Fudou y Kazemaru los miraban mientras un ramillete de rosas yacía en el suelo. Fudou tenia una expresión un poco rara, sorprendido y a la vez alagado…Kazemaru tenia una cara sonriente.

-Ryuuji….-la temperatura empezó a bajar –Midorikawa Ryuuki-kun, me alegro que MI novio te parezca sexy y galante pero EL es MIO, la palabra MIO deriva de PERTENECERME SOLO A MI y SOLO A MI puede ser que también a su madre PERO DE NADIE MAS así que por favor no vueltas a usas ese tono de voz para hablar sobre el o terminaras sin dientes – cogió sus rosas y se fue dejando a todos completamente impresionados y a Mido asustado.

-Lamento eso pero bueno según el no es posesivo pero es un posesivo celoso con chic s después que una chica casi me besa en la calle hace unos meses.

Todos asintieron.

Kazemaru Ichirouta no era posesivo…

Solo cuidaba lo que le pertenecía y mordería, pegaría o insultaría porque lo suyo siguiera siendo suyo sin importan a quien amenazara.

Fudou Akio era suyo, de su propiedad y quien tuviera problema con eso encontraría la luz al final de la tumba más honda que hubiera en el mundo…

_16-Riendas._

-No entiendo como esos dos están juntos -murmuro Gouenji mirando como Kazemaru y Fudou peleaba..._Por quinta vez._

-Todos saben que no pasaran de este mes -dijo despreocupado Atsuya sonriendo -son una pajera de las que se odia pero como quiera quieren estar juntos.

-Se terminaran matando -Dijo Kidou comiendo de su almuerzo y también admirando como la pareja peleaba -además ¿Que le vio Kazemaru a Fudou?

-Uh me pregunto -murmuro sonriendo Terumi y luego mirar con ternura a la pareja- Fudou no muestra sus sentimientos en público y Kaze es demasiado de tímido como para complacer a Fudou en público pero yo entiendo algo que ustedes no.

-¿Y eso es genio? -pregunto molesto Kidou y Terumi rió.

-Los dos no importa por lo que peleen siempre será algo que importe o que sea demacrado de serio -Miro a la pareja que se acercaba, Kaze tenía una cara de enojo mientras que Fudou una que muy pocos habían logrado ver...una cara de arrepentimiento -oh ¿peleando de nuevo par de tórtolos?

-Uh la culpa la tiene el -Dijo Kazemaru señalando a Fudou.

-…-solo viro la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Sabes que tengo mucha razón ¡Fumar solo te acorta la vida idiota! Hay muchas consecuencias que trae fumar y no quiero que mueras joven –Fudou no se defendió ni hablo y eso enojo mas a Kazemaru -¡QUIERO QUE TENGAS UN FUTURO CONMIGO Y FUMAR SOLO ARUINARA TODO! ¡QUIERO QUE VIVAS PARA QUE EN FUTURO NO MUERAS DE CANCER PULMONAR Y ME DEJES SOLO FUDOU BAKA! –se paró y se fue corriendo.

-Ichirouta… ¡Espera! – todos miraron como Fudou también se iba.

-Les dije que esos dos no discuten por cosas sin importancia, de hecho Kaze-kun fue la razón por la que Fudou dejo las drogas y el alcohol- Terumi sonrió –después de todo sino las hubiera dejado no estarían juntos, esa fue la condición que Kaze-kun le dio a Fudou después de todo nuestro amigo le dijo: _No quiero estar con cualquier idiota que se acorta la vida siendo adicto a esas porquerías sino que quiero a alguien saludable y que nadie tenga que decirme que esa persona no es suficiente para mí._

_-_Pero… ¿Crees que terminen por esta discusión?- pregunto Atsuya.

-Nah mañana estarán hablándose como dos personas civilizadas después de todo si Fudou quiere continuar su relación con Kaze-kun deberá dejar de fumar- una risita escapo de sus labios –Kaze-kun siempre obtiene lo que quiere después de todo es el que tiene las _riendas_ en la relación lo que falta es que Fudou se de cuenta que donde manda capitán no manda marinero.

_17-Comida_

Kazemaru siempre ha tenía un paladar que muchos describirían como _fino_, siempre desde niño empezó a tener mucho interés en la comida y aunque muchos no lo supiera el chico sabia cocinar diferentes platos que se describirían con una palabra: _exquisito. _Según Kidou la comida de Kazemaru era un plato del cual muchos matarían por comer, el de rastras le dijo muchas veces que ni en los restaurantes más caros había probado una comida tan deliciosa pero según el velocista solo hacia lo que decía en las recetas. La reacción de Tobitaka al ver que el chico aprendió a cocinar ramen de solo verlo fue muy fácil: _le ofreció trabajo,_ no solo porque Kazemaru había solo visto cómo hacerlo y lo había repetido a la perfección sino porque los clientes a los que le sirvió compraron el triple a lo normal, el velocista negó la cabeza al Tobitaka preguntarle si tenía algún secreto o algo especial.

Nadie sabía el secreto a la buena comida de Kazmearu o bueno Fudou sabía muy bien cual era ese secreto. El velocista siempre cocinaba con amor y siempre lo hacía para ver una sonrisa en la persona que comiera su comida y eso era lo que Fudou lo más que amaba de su amado novio peli azul.

_18-Pelo_

Fudou amaba el pelo de su novio, muchas veces se lo decía mientras este solo se sonrojaba un poco, el pelo de su novio era algo especial para él, le gustaba sacarlo después de los baños y acariciar los suavemente al pequeño dormir aunque muchas veces Kazemaru amenazo en cortarse el cabello nunca cumplió sus amenazas por la carita tan triste que hacia su novio al decir aquellas palabras.

-Pequeño Ichi no pasa nada, volverá a crecer amor-murmuraba Fudou acurrucando a Kaze en su pecho mientras este solo lloraba –vamos shhh…tranquilo…- odiaba ver a su novio de esa manera, los dos sabían que ese día llegaría después de la noticia que el doctor había dado hace dos meses atrás.

-M-Me de-dejaras…-murmuro aun llorando Kazemaru aferrándose más a Fudou.

-Claro que no tontito, es solo pelo y por más que me gustara tu hermoso pelo azul no había manera de evitar esto bebe, y no hubiera dejado que no cogieras el tratamiento por solo esa tontería –miro al chico a los ojos, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal –te amo y sin pelo o con pelo me quería a tu lado siempre…

-Fudou…-recibe un pequeño beso.

-Superaremos esto Ichirouta- otro beso- terminaremos con ese monstruo – un beso más- y sobrevivirás a esto.

-Tengo miedo… de no despertar y no verte más.

-Despertaras y aquí estaré cuidándote–lo abraza con fuerza–no importa si tienes pelo o no te amo con toda mi vida Ichirouta y superara remos al cáncer juntos, ahora no tengas miedo amor lo vamos a vencer.

-¡Si! –murmuro sonriendo para darle un tierno beso.

_~~Un año Después~~_

-¡Fudou! –grito Sakuma sonriendo al ver a su amigo -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien –dijo sonriendo un poco –veo que tu no has perdido el tiempo.

-El peli plateado se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras para mirar a su novio con una sonrisa –si Kouji y yo pensamos adoptar después de nuestra boda.

-Oh~ no pierden el tiempo –rio un poco para mirar hacia delante con una sonrisa –ah el tiempo pasa.

-Ni lo digas –los dos rieron –y bueno señor Fudou ¿Cómo se siente haber derrotado a un demonio?

-Fantástico –dio una sonrisa más grande al ver a la persona que se le acercaba –se lo he dicho, que era solo pelo y que crecería.

-¡Fudou! –Kazemaru le abrazo con una gran sonrisa -¿Has visto el atardecer? ¡Fue hermoso!

-So, dime Ichi- cogió un de los mechones de pelo para besarlo tiernamente- ¿te gusta tener el pelo así de corto?

-¡Si! –Beso a su novio para luego sonreír –lo más que me gusta es que yo no estaremos en el hospital además es solo pelo y crecerá.

-Es bueno saberlo – lo abraza con fuerza.

**_"Es bueno saber que ese monstruo ya no está y que no te perderé Ichirouta"_**

_19-Numeros._

-Fudou ¿Cuál es tu numero favorito? –pregunto Kazemaru con una sonrisa, era casi de tarde y felizmente su _futuro esposo_ no había tenido universidad.

-Mmm, el 2 –Dijo para abrazar al peli azul más cerca de el –me gusta mucho ese número.

-¿Por?

-Fácil, el dos de Abril te pedí que fueras mi novio, dos de Julio que te dije que nos mudáramos juntos y el dos de septiembre que fueras mi esposo ¿Crees que fue una coincidencia? –el peli azul rio un poco acurrucándose en el pecho de Fudou.

-Bueno creo que es número de la suerte después de todo muchas cosas lindas pasaron- pensó un poco –sabes que más.

-Um –el peli azul le mira sonriendo.

-nos casaremos dentro de dos días- le da un beso –y los dos viviéremos felices.

-Creo que cambiare de número.

-Oh ¿Por?

-Quiero tener hijos Ichi –el peli azul rio con un poco de fuerza al igual que el peli marrón.

Ah todo todavía no sabía el numero favorito de su querido novio/_Futuro esposo._

_20-Abigail_

La pequeña Abigail más conocida como Agi-tan apenas abrió sus ojos supo que su vida estaría llena de aventuras y diversión, apenas cumplió los 4 años aprendió que había sacado la inteligencia de sus dos padres, su madre era calmado, muy amable y demostraba su amor en muchas maneras mientras que su padre era igual de calmado pero al contrario de su mami tenia momentos muy rebeldes y las veces que demostraba amor siempre eran junto a ella y su mama. Agi supo que su padre amaba a su madre más que su vida al ver como su papa cargaba a su mami hasta su cuarto después de que se quedara dormido al final del día después de un fuerte trabajo.

Supo que sus padres no eran perfectos y como todo humano peleaban, se dio de cuanta que su madre siempre sonreía y trataba de no mostrar su preocupación cuando su padre no estaba en casa por asuntos de trabajo. Al cumplir 12 tubo el temor de perder a su madre de cáncer fueron dos años de una larga pelea donde su madre salió triunfador. Agi sabía que quería ser como su madre, hermosa, con buenos estudios, un vida prospera y llena de amor, sabia que quería que la persona con la que compartiera la vida debía ser como su padre, todo un caballero, amable y a la vez muy buen respetado….sobre todo quería un amor como el que sus padres tenían.

En su cumpleaños 16 sus padres celebraron en grande como ella quería, con todos sus amigos, tíos y padrinos, cuando su novio rompió su corazón su padre la consoló y su madre no se acercó…pensó que su madre no la amaba lo suficiente, la próxima vez que vio a su ex-novio este se arrodilló ante ella pidiendo perdón pero que por favor hiciera que su padre (de pelo azul) lo perdonara y que no lo castrara, entendió que su madre la amaba y ese día nunca lo olvido. A los 23 Abigail Aiko Fudou celebro el día de su boda con felicidad, amigos, familiares y sobre todo sus padres estaban junto a ella celebrando ese día especial. Desde el día que abrió los ojos la novia supo algo muy importante…

Su vida estaría llena de amor.

Abrían aventuras.

También un poco de sufrimiento.

Supo sobre todo que sus padres la amaban y que jamás nada cambiaria eso.

Ahora como Abigail Aiko Gouenji hija de Kazemaru Ichirouta y Fudou Akio haría su vida junto a Yukimaru Gouenji hijo de Kidou Yuuto y Gouenji Shuunya. Supo que su amor seria como el de sus padres y como el de ellos deseaba traer al mundo a una personita que disfrutara de la vida que ella disfruto…


End file.
